Clothing Thief
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kyungsoo steals Taemin's and Kai's clothes but they don't mind much. Fandom: Exo and SHINee.


Title: Clothing Thief

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Exo/SHINee

Series: none

Pairings: TaeKaiSoo

Characters: Kai/Kim Jong In, D.O./Do Kyung Soo, and Lee Taemin.

Summary: Kyungsoo steals Taemin's and Kai's clothes but they don't mind much.

Disclaimer: Exo/SHINee is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You need to stop stealing my clothes," Taemin said, his arms crossed over his chest where he stood behind Kyungsoo, watching him cook dinner.

"The nurses at the hospital are looking at me weird for wearing short the third time this week."

Kyungsoo took a peak towards his alpha's face. Taemin didn't look annoyed instead he had a fond smile on his face.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes turning back to he pot of stew, with half-hidden smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Beside you look really good in shorts."

"I'm sure you don't. But if you don't stop, I'm going to steal your clothes and I doubt you want me to stretch out your precious sweaters." Taemin added.

"Me too. The other lawyers can't even look me in the eyes without laughing after I had to wear the polkadot pants to work." Kai announced as he entered the household. He shrugged off his office blazer, toeing out of his shoes moving towards the kitchen. He accepted a kiss from his Taemin before landing a kiss on Kyungsoo's temple as she sneak a piece of kimchi.

"Don't you dare touch my sweaters," Kyungsoo said, he ignored Kai as he sneak another piece of kimchi for Taemin.

"But you can steal our clothes." Kai chuckled as he slid into Taemin's lap.

"I do not steal your clothes." Kyungsoo said as he took a taste of the stew before grabbing the chili powder.

"Your wearing my favorite sweater right." Taemin voiced from behind Kai as he took notice of his dark brown sweater with the dark blue patches on the shoulders.

"And my jeans." Kai added.

Kyungsoo glanced down to note he was wearing Taemin's sweater which gave him sweater paws until he rolled them up to his elbows. Kai's pants were longer on his short legs so, he cuffed the ends.

"I found these." Kyungsoo supplied ignoring the snorts of disbelief from his mates.

"Soo you could always ask," Kai teased gently with a soft smile "It not like we would tell you no if you wanted to share clothes. We just to have some for us to wear ourselves."

"We could always go shopping." Taemin added.

Kyungsoo shook his head, "I have plenty of clothes."

"Then why steal ours?" Taemin asked.

"First of all, I am not stealing anything. Stealing is taking another person's property without permission or legal right and without intending to return it. If I did take your clothing, it's borrowing not stealing."

"So you have been taking our clothes." Kai announced.

"No. I have not. The clothes in question, I have claimed them so technically they're mine."

"Really Soo? That's what you're going with, you little thief?"

"Hey," Kyungsoo hissed with an indignant scowl. "I'm not little. You are just a giant, the both of you."

Taemin rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna tell us why you've been 'borrowing' our clothes?"

"Yeah Soo, I'm running really low and I really don't want to have to wear my skinny jeans." Kai whined.

"Tell is the truth Kyungsoo. What's going on with you taking our clothes?"

Kyungsoo sighed finishing of seasoning the stew as he moved it to another stove head. "You both work long hours at the firmer or the hospital, and I'm here majority of the time. The bakery keeps me busy but only for a few hours for the week days. So when I come home neither of you are here, when you get home I'm asleep and your gonna before me in the morning. Your clothes give me comfort when neither of you are here so yes, I have been borrowing them."

"Aww Kyungsoo." Kai said as he rushed off Taemin's lap to grab his omega mate. The shorter man rolled his eyes but accepted the hug sending Taemin a look until the alpha got up to join.

"On a serious note, I'm gonna need some of my pants back." Taemin announced.

"Same and I few shirts." Kai added.

"Fine but not my favorites."


End file.
